Loves Returns
by Katrinelife
Summary: While Buffy is in England helping to rebuild the watchers council she gets a visit from a ghost sent by the powers. She gives Buffy information to save the ghost Spike and defeat an upcoming battle even large then the First. I see road trip to L.A.
1. Default Chapter

Please review, when no one does I assume no one's reading and that means the story will be ended swiftly.  
  
"So Giles where to next", asked Buffy as she sat at a large table in the new Watcher Council Office with Xander, Willow and Giles  
  
"We have actually located another fourteen slayers around the world. The ones you will be responsible for finding are three slayers, two in Japan and one in China. Their names are Lien, Hoshiko and Keiko, this is the information you need, you leave at seven o clock tomorrow morning", answered Giles to the group as he took a pile of papers out of his desk drawer  
  
"Great anything else", asked Willow as Giles gave them the papers concerning the three girls  
  
"That is it rest up tonight you have an early morning", replied Giles as everyone got up to leave  
  
"May I just ask when we get longer then a nights break", asked Xander  
  
"When we have found all of the Slayers, there are signs that another apocalypse in coming", answered Giles  
  
"How wonderful we never get to sleep", said Buffy as they headed for the door  
  
"Thanks a lot Willow", added Xander sarcastically  
  
"What was I suppose to do let us all be killed by the turokan", laughed Willow  
  
"Hay, we would really have gotten a lot of rest then", stated Buffy as they walked out  
  
Later on that night Buffy is in her bedroom  
  
"I miss the way things use to be, it would be great if there was something I could do to make everything better", spoke Buffy as she lay down on her bed looking at a picture that was of the whole Scooby gang before they battled the First  
  
Once Buffy drifted off to sleep she found she was in a large white cloud like room and Cordelia was also present.  
  
"Hey Buffy, how are you doing", asked Cordelia  
  
"What's going on, why am I dreaming about you", asked Buffy very confused  
  
"You're not dreaming I'm a form of a ghost", answered Cordelia matter o factly  
  
"So why are you here", asked Buffy  
  
"Thing aren't going to well with Angel and Spike, we have to help them achieve the next level before the coming Apocalypse Giles was talking about occurs", said Cordelia as she walked up to Buffy  
  
"Okay what do you mean next level and Angel and Spike, Spikes dead and gone", stated Buffy not sure if this was really happening  
  
"Spike isn't dead he's ghosting it up at Wolfram and Hart where Angel works and with the next level it will be easier to give you the information that you gain when you were in heaven", said Cordelia as she put her hand in front of Buffys face, light poured out of it and into Buffy  
  
"Okay that makes a lot more sense but get your hand out of my face", replied Buffy as she remembered what happened when she was in heaven  
  
"What do you remember Buffy", asked Cordelia  
  
"A lot of power and an even larger Apocalypse then the last", answered Buffy as she adjusted to the knowledge  
  
"There's something I need you to do as a personal favor, if things don't turn out right, tell Angel I Love Him and I'm sorry for all the pain I put him through the last year", said Cordelia  
  
"No problem but we'll make sure things work out so you can be the one to drop the complete boom shell to him", laughed Buffy  
  
"Good luck Buffy and see you soon", stated Cordelia as she disappeared and Buffy woke up with a start, to find Willow, Xander, Dawn and Giles in her room  
  
"Buffy are you okay", asked Dawn in concern  
  
"I'm fine but what are you doing here", asked Buffy as she started to remembered her dream  
  
"A magical power was detected in your room that was determined to be from the Powers That Be", said Giles as Buffy sat up and looked at her friends  
  
"They contacted me and I think you're going to have to find someone else to find the Slayers, we need to go to LA immediately", replied Buffy  
  
Buffy slowly walked through the corridors of Wolfram and Hart, no one noticed her they were all to busy doing their jobs and it didn't matter she knew exactly where to go from her dream. As she walked under a staircase she could see a closed door marked Angel and she walked over to it. Buffy gently opened it and inside she saw the LA branch of the Scoobies looking away from her at a white board with Harmony putting her two cents in. To one side Spike was trying to pick up a mug on Angels desk but his hand kept going through it to his frustration.  
  
"Bloody Hell", stated Spike as he saw her standing in the door way contemplating her next move  
  
"Spike will you stop breaking my things", yelled Angel as he looked at Spike, then Angel noticed the shock on his face and where he was looking. When he looked at the door way he saw Buffy staring calmly at the group.  
  
"Buffy, what are you doing here", asked Harmony as the whole group looked at her  
  
"I can't talk here but Spike, Angel, Fred, Gunn, Wesley, Lorne meet me tonight where Spike has never been, where Angel was hung, where Fred wrote on the walls, where Gunns friends first said they only needed his truck and not him, where Wesley became boss, and where Lorne slipped the bug note", stated Buffy, then she turned around, ran out of the room and kept running until she was out of the building  
  
"Sugar cakes seemed to be wrung a little tight", stated Lorne as everyone stood in shock and confusion 


	2. two

"Does anyone know what the bloody hell she was talking about and why she high tailed it out of here", asked Spike confused  
  
"I don't know are we sure that was really Buffy, it could be another apparition sent by Wolfram and Hart", stated Wesley  
  
"Wolfram and Hart had nothing to do with it, we know that it is Buffy but their was a magical force blocking us from reading her", replied Eve as she walked into the office  
  
"Probably's Red she can get pretty powerful with the magics", said Spike  
  
"Yah and if Buffy knew that Wolfram and Hart had something to read her mind she'd probably want to stop it", added Gunn  
  
"And why do we have readers that's a total violation of privacy", stated Fred  
  
"So are we going to meet the little lady like she asked and if so where in this world of worlds was she talking about", asked Lorne  
  
"I'm not sure where it is but we should start searching now, we don't want her to have the upper hand if it isn't Buffy", replied Angel  
  
Angel, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, Spike, and Lorne walked through the tunnel system of the city. They had already checked the Library where Fred had been transported to Pylea, which started her writing on the walls. The street corner where Gunn and his friends had the fight but to no luck they didn't find Buffy.  
  
"We have to be missing something", stated Fred as they stopped at an intersection  
  
"Geeze Louise, I've got it. When Wolfrem and Hart bugged the hotel I slipped a note to Angel, where Fred came back and wrote on the walls of the hotel, and Spikes never been there", replied Lorne  
  
"Back when the hotel was still running I was hung there, Gunns friends came one time to borrow his truck and I also gave up leadership to Wesley at the hotel", added Angel  
  
"We're so stupid we didn't see it before", replied Wesley as he slapped his forehead  
  
"No argument here but lets get moving it's almost night fall", said Spike and to that Gunn lead the way towards the hotel  
  
The group exited the tunnels just outside the hotel and headed for the front doors of the hotel. They slowly walked in taking in the scenery, there was a thin layer of dust on everything but it was just as they had left it. What was new however were candles all over the room, along with Buffy, Willow and Xander sitting on the front counter.  
  
"Good to see you figured out my clues I didn't want Wolfram and Hart coming too", stated Buffy as she jumped off the counter and walked over to the group  
  
When she got into range Wesley throw a small vial of purple dust at Buffy that burst around her.  
  
"Okay what was that for", asked Buffy as she chocked on the dust  
  
"It was a de glamour spell, we recently had trouble with a person pretending to be my Father", said Wesley apologetically  
  
"He's telling the truth", yelled Willow to Buffy  
  
"So what's going on", asked Angel  
  
"We're here because another Apocalypse is coming larger then the First", answered Buffy as Willow and Xander sat out a set of clothing and sat a small urn at the top on the floor  
  
"Those are Cordelias clothing, what are you doing", asked Fred  
  
"That's the same Urn of Ociris they used to resurrect Buffy", added Spike not sure of where this was going  
  
"I thought it was destroyed and their was only one in existence", stated Wesley  
  
"A little time travel got it back together", replied Willow then she started to chant  
  
"Buffy again what's going on", asked Angel  
  
"Both you and Spike have to achieve the next level before the up coming Apocalypse but you can't if you don't have some one who truly loves you and who you truly love. I love Spike, he loves me and Cordelia loved Angel, Angel love Cordelia", answered Buffy  
  
"I told you Buffy loves me", laughed Spike as he looked at Angel and to that Angel just gave him the evil eye  
  
"Boys, Boys, Boys you have to be nice to one another, or Buffy and I won't give you cookies", said a voice from a white Orb that had appeared in front of Willow  
  
"How can that be, that sounded like Cordy", stated Gunn as the light slowly filled the clothing that was lying on the floor  
  
"Buffy what do you mean next level", asked Angel as he looked at the almost fully formed Cordelia  
  
"It has to deal with the Shang what ever prophecy and it being a little misleading", answered Buffy as Cordelia sat up looking like her self  
  
"What do you mean misleading, I translated it my self and nothings wrong", defended Wesley  
  
"There defiantly is, we have two soul carrying champion Vampires, they don't become human, and it happens before the Apocalypse", said Cordelia as she walked up to Angel with Willow and Xander behind her 


	3. Three

"So what is going on", asked Gunn as everyone stared at Cordelia  
  
"Like Buffy said Dead Boy and Dead Boy Jr. need to achieve the next level", replied Xander  
  
"So how do we do that and what does it mean", asked Angel  
  
"Basically getting away from Wolfram and Hart, Mister Evil Pants. I die for what three months and everything goes to hell in an plaid hand bag", stated Cordelia as she walked up to Angel  
  
"That is simple enough but what about him becoming human", asked Wesley  
  
"That's where Buffy and Cordelia come in, Buffy was given the knowledge that she had in heaven and Cordelia was allowed to keep hers", answered Xander  
  
"People who have been to heaven know of all the powers and people who are in heaven also have great power", added Willow  
  
"So what the bloody hell does this have to do with us", asked Spike  
  
"Yah and what's this new Apocalypse", added Fred  
  
"Cordy and I are going to be used as human conduits since we've been in heaven, to give power to Spike and Angel", replied Buffy  
  
"So what kind of powers going to be transported", asked Gunn  
  
"Life energy it will leave both Spike and Angel human but with the same strength as they have now", said Cordelia as eight white orbs started flouting around the room  
  
"Okay what or should I ask who are they", asked Angel as he watched the orbs floating above them  
  
"That's where all the power is going to come from but they have to have a couple of hours to form", stated Xander  
  
"It may be a good idea if people get reacquainted with one another", suggested Willow sensing the building tension between the two main couples  
  
"Angel will it be okay if we talk a little alone", asked Cordelia as she looked directly at him  
  
"Lets go to the office", answered Angel  
  
"So Willow may I ask how exactly you brought Cordy back", asked Fred as she and Willow walked over to the counter  
  
"Wesley we knew you'd want to do some reading on this so there are some books near the old weapons cabinet", said Xander as he pointed at the books  
  
"Yes, thank you", answered Wesley as he walked over to the box  
  
"Gunn I think it may be a good idea for us to play some video games or something, I have a feeling there's going to be some arguments", replied Xander as he looked at Gunn  
  
"Sure lately being a lawyer I haven't had much spare time", stated Gunn  
  
"Well nice seeing you Spike but be happy your ass isn't corporeal or Buffy would be kicking it right now", laughed Xander uncomfortably as Gunn and he walked towards Willow and Fred  
  
"Hay luv, how are you", asked Spike finally as Buffy walked past him and out into the dark garden  
  
"Why didn't you believe me", asked Buffy as she sat on a bench and looked directly at Spike  
  
"What, luv", asked Spike confused  
  
"You thought I was lying when I told you I loved you", said Buffy just above a whisper as she wiped at her eyes trying to hide tears  
  
"You where telling the truth", asked Spike as he stared at her is total shock  
  
"Yah when I saw you dying and you wouldn't leave I knew I couldn't let you die with out knowing what I really felt", stated Buffy as she turned her head around so he couldn't see her face  
  
"Buffy luv, please look at me, I'd try and turn you head but I'm kinda not corporeal as the whelp pointed out", said Spike as he walked up to Buffy and bent down so he could look directly in her face  
  
Buffy slowly turned her face to him showing her now tear-stained face, which put Spikes long dead heart through the wringer.  
  
"I'm sorry luv that I didn't believe you, I love you more then any thing I've ever known, I just thought you were trying to make me feel better about sacrificing my life", Spike tried to comfort  
  
"Then I'll say it again I Love you so much and I don't want to loose you again", replied Buffy as Spike sat next to her and they looked out at the night  
  
Angels old Office  
  
"How the hell could you join Wolfram and Hart", asked Cordelia as she sat at Angels old desk  
  
"I had to, I lost you and my son Connor I thought I could at least give him a good life", answered Angel  
  
"Well you didn't, what Lila showed you was an illusion, Connor killed him self and he's in heaven wearing diapers", retorted Cordelia  
  
"Oh", said Angel confused  
  
"Oh, that's all I get how about I'm sorry Cordelia for not investigating your demon haft so we could still be living the happily ever after fantasy", fumed Cordelia  
  
"You know the way to make things better once again", said a soothing old world voice coming from one of the white clouds which had floated into the room  
  
"I know just have to be strong but it's hard Angels suppose to be the broody one", replied Cordelia as the anomaly split in haft and one part left the room while the other lay it self in Cordelias arms  
  
"What is it", asked Angel as features started appearing in the light  
  
"Connor", answered Cordelia as she handed the fully formed baby to Angel  
  
"He's our beautiful son, you brought him back from heaven with you", smiled Angel as he hugged Cordelia with one arm  
  
"I couldn't leave him, I love him and I love you", said Cordelia through tears  
  
"I don't know why I ever joined Wolfram and Hart when they're the ones who created Jasmine and destroyed you and our son", cried Angel as he looked at his family 


	4. Four

"Hay our ghosty friends are coming down", yelled Xander to get everyone to come back in the lobby  
  
"We hear yah", replied Spike as all the groups formed a circle around the white people like forms  
  
"Who's the baby", asked Gunn as the LA Scooby's looked at the baby in Cordelias arms  
  
"It's Connor, Cordy brought him back with her", said Angel with a smile  
  
"That's wonderful", smiled Fred as one of the figures set foot on the ground fully formed and Buffy gave her a hug  
  
"Hi Mom it's good to see you again", stated Buffy as she took a step back  
  
"It's good to see you too but as you know time is of the essence", replied Joyce as she turned her attention to Spike  
  
"What", asked Spike as Joyce was giving him a funny look  
  
"Will you please put your right hand straight in front of you, palm up", answered Joyce and to that Spike complied  
  
Buffy then held her hand just above Spikes none corporeal one. Joyce then put a hand over Buffys, which caused sparks to shoot into Spikes hand.  
  
"Bloody Hell", stated Spike as he jumped backwards slamming into the counter  
  
"You didn't fall through Spike", said Fred as Spike took Buffy into a hard hug  
  
"You may still be a vampire and not need oxygen yet, but I do", laughed Buffy as she hugged him back then let go  
  
"Okay what next", asked Angel  
  
"Come on down the taker of dreams, the taker of lives and the giver of lives", replied Xander in a talk show host voice as the six remaining clouds formed into people  
  
"Father, Darla, Mother", cried Angel to the three that stood in front of him  
  
"Bloody hell, Buffy don't tell me you knew about this", said Spike as he looked at Cecily, Drusilla and his Mother  
  
"Do not blame Miss. Summers she met us all in heaven and we became acquainted. The three of us that have caused you pain have been given the chance to right what we have done. Miss. Summers has given you back your love and me and Miss. Drusilla will give you back your beating heart, since we're the ones who took it", explained Cecily  
  
"This is crazy I'm not excepting anything Drusilla or Cecily have to offer", replied Spike pointedly  
  
"You have to, you have no other choice, what we have to face is worst then anything before", stated Willow  
  
"We keep hearing the worst but what is it", asked Fred as everyone was very confused  
  
"Imagine it Chicago, Sicily, Australia, Paris, Rome every last part of the earth February 26, 2004, every demon that was ever killed there rises again", answered Xander  
  
"What that's got to be trillions", said Gunn as the LA Scooby's sat around the hotel lobby in shock  
  
"It's even higher then that with vampires and evil demons", added Wesley  
  
"And what's even worst is that it includes the Master, Glory, Adam, the bringers, turakan, and the First", stated Buffy as she gently held Spikes hand for a source of comfort  
  
"I know this is difficult for you young ones to understand but you most allow use to make Liam and my William human and ready to fight the upcoming apocalypse", replied Annie as she looked around the room  
  
"So what do we have to do", asked Angel in defeat as he looked at his Father and Mother still in shock  
  
"First you both most be given back your hearts by Cecily and Angels Father, then you most be given the essence of life from your mothers, followed by your lives energy by Drusilla and myself", answered Darla  
  
"Then we have to face the trillions upon trillions of evil, I can see it so clearly the pain, the blood, the tears", cried Drusilla as she was comforted by the three ghosty Mothers  
  
"Don't worry about her she's a seer like Miss. Cordelia", stated Angels Father  
  
"I'm more worried that the blood and tears and if they're ours", retorted Gunn 


	5. Five

"Fred hold Connor back", said Cordelia as she passed Connor to Fred  
  
"Moving on would each group please form a circle holding hands, this will allow you to be complete and we'll be gone", stated Joyce and to that each group of vampire and three took hands. Immediately this caused a cascade of energy to flow hand to hand and person to person ending in a violent explosion that consumed the circles.  
  
"What happened where'd everyone go", asked Wesley as the smoke cleared and all of the ghosts were gone  
  
"I have no clue", stated Angel as he sat up  
  
"I suggest you take a heart check", laughed Buffy as she looked at both Spike and Angel  
  
"It is, it's beating", smiled Spike as he hugged Buffy with all his might  
  
"Congratulations but we have to move one about the every evil coming it's in one week", replied Xander  
  
"So how are we going to work this we can't be in every place at once and so much evil can do a lot of damage if left unchecked", said Fred  
  
"We're counting on two things the number of Slayers that we've called and the fact that it happens at sun down", answered Cordelia  
  
"It will be a ripple effect everyone except us will be split in to two groups, they will be magically transported leap frog around the world, the problem is and why we're not part of the groups is that Sunnydale is at the end so there will be less people still alive", added Buffy  
  
"This means we'll be positioned at the edge of the bowl of Sunnydale", finished Willow  
  
"How wonderful or may be we should just pin a Kill Me Sign on our backs", stated Gunn  
  
"We can at least go down with a final bang we gotta keep Connor an the world safe", replied Angel  
  
"So if we're all in agreement I say you spend the next few days with the people you love and meet back here in five days", said Buffy as she looked at the group  
  
The Final Days  
  
East Hills Teen Center  
  
"Charles", smiled Annie as she watched Gunn walk up the street  
  
"Annie how you doing", said Gunn as they hugged  
  
"Pretty good I guess", answered Annie  
  
"Still fighting the good fight", asked Gunn as they walked up the steps to the center  
  
"That's the drill, how are things uptown", replied Annie  
  
"More fight less good, have you seen Rondell or the guys, I hit some of the old spots but didn't see anyone", stated Gunn  
  
"They should be around but you know how it is, things come up", answered Annie as they walked in the center  
  
"I know but I was wondering, I have to lay low for the next couple of days do you know any place I could stay", said Gunn as she had him sit on a couch  
  
"You're not in trouble or anything", asked Annie  
  
"The worlds in trouble Thursday I suggest you lock all the doors, board up the window and doors and keep a very large ax near by", replied Gunn  
  
"That bad", cringed Annie  
  
"Worst but that's all you can do", stated Gunn  
  
Texas  
  
"Roger come quick", called Trish Burkle as she opened her house door  
  
"Mom it's good to see you", laughed Fred as her mother took her in a hug and her father followed  
  
"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be working with your friends to save the world", asked Roger  
  
"We have five days before we need to prepare for a very large battle and we don't know what's going to happen so I just wanted to see you before it happens", answered Fred as they guided her into the house  
  
Hotel Room  
  
"Hello Mother is Father there", asked Wesley as he held the phone to his ear then he hung it up  
  
"What's the matter not what you expected again", stated Lorne from his position on the vibrating bed  
  
"He wont speak to me, he knows about how Buffy took over the watchers council with Giles. He sees me as a cohort since I'm helping Buffy now", said Wesley as he sat in a chair  
  
"Well at least your family doesn't take happiness out of your beheading", replied Lorne  
  
"Actually I think my father would", stated Wesley as he crocked his head to the side  
  
Pit of Sunnydale  
  
"We are just so depressing camping out at the edge of Sunnydale no family and no true attachments", stated Xander as he set in a lawn chair at the edge of the pit with Willow at his side  
  
"We never recovered what do you expect", asked Willow  
  
"I thought you were almost there but then Kennedy got mean about how you felt bad about Tara and all", said Xander  
  
"I still don't understand how she couldn't understand my pain that Taras body was disintegrated with Sunnydale and she left over it", replied Willow with a shake of her head  
  
"Well at least she didn't try to string you up I swear I was having flash backs of the seal with my girlfriend after Anya died", stated Xander  
  
"They were wonderful girls and they deserved more respect in death then they got", answered Willow  
  
"I purpose a toast to the two most beautiful girls in the world", said Xander a he held up his drink  
  
"May their souls rest in peace when their bodies were unable to", added Willow as their glasses clicked  
  
Hotel Room Buffy and Spike  
  
"It's good to have you back luv I can't express how much I missed just holding you", stated Spike as they lay in bed cuddled together  
  
"You know it's the little things you miss just the ability to feel like you're connected to something small instead of the whole world", added Buffy  
  
"You really missed me that much", asked Spike as Buffy looked up at him  
  
"Of course I did I Love you and I never want you to forget that", answered Buffy  
  
"I Love you too", smiled Spike  
  
"Hay Spike", stated Buffy after a moment of silence  
  
"What luv", asked Spike  
  
"You think we can stay like this just holding one another for the next five days", replied Buffy as she cuddled deeper in Spikes embrace  
  
Dark Night in LA Park  
  
"Old McDonald had a farm ei ie ei ie oh the farm he had a pig with a oink oink here and oik oik there here an oink there an oink every where an oink oink", sang Angel as he sat on a park bench holding Connor and Cordelia was sitting next to him  
  
"You know if you keep singing him that he'll probably thing he's also a piggy", laughed Cordelia  
  
"Hay it's a perfectly good song what else can I sing him", asked Angel  
  
"The ants go marchin one by one hara hara", answered Cordelia with a smiled and they started serenading Connor 


	6. Six

"Hi I was wondering if Gunn's still here", asked Fred as Annie opened the teen center doors  
  
"Of course you must be Fred", smiled Annie as she guided Fred in  
  
"What brings you here", asked Gunn as he walked up to the two  
  
"Well our glorious five days are over and I thought you might like a lift to Sunnydale", stated Fred  
  
"A good as time as any to go but hold up I recruited a few people to bring with this is Rondell, Trever and Wing", replied Gunn as the three guys walked into the room  
  
"We better get going soon it's a long trip to Sunnydale", answered Fred  
  
"Sure thing we're all packed and ready to kick some demon ass", smiled Wing  
  
"Good luck, you're going to need it", cringed Annie as the five walked out of the teen center  
  
Few Hours Later  
  
"Welcome to Sunnyhell", smiled Buffy as the final group reached the hellmouth  
  
"Watch the first step it's a dossy", added Xander  
  
"So this Spike's responsible for doing this I thought even vamps weren't that powerful", replied Rondel  
  
"We're not it was the amulet I used to kill the turakan that did it", stated Spike  
  
"So what's the plan", asked Angel as everyone looked into the depths of Sunnydale  
  
"Surround the edge and pray for a pleasurable outcome", answered Willow  
  
"We're going to need a hell of a lot more people to surround that hole", said Wing as they looked off into the horizon  
  
D Day  
  
"We got work Australia and the Asian sectors are clear", stated Xander as he got off his cell phone  
  
"How many casualties", asked Buffy  
  
"Out of 380,401slayers we have 372,216 left", answered Xander  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing", asked Rondel as he sat witling a stake  
  
"Both we expected a large number of casualties but we just might have enough to fight Sunnydales demons", replied Buffy  
  
"The fun of positive thinking", laughed Cordelia as she cradled Connor  
  
Few hours later  
  
"News update just reaching America we're down to 256, 968, we have two hours then it's time", said Willow as they could already hear rumbling from the pit below  
  
"Keep your weapons ready it's almost time to kick some demon ass", added Buffy as time passed Slayer after Slayer appeared and they surrounded the pit  
  
"You ready to have some fun B", asked Faith as she and Wood appeared  
  
"I didn't know the evil was already here", stated Wood as he looked at Spike  
  
"Keep it shut Wood he's mainly human now", answered Buffy as a hole formed in the bottom of the pit and things started jumping and slithering out of it  
  
"I guess it's time for the witty banter portion of the fight", screamed the Master as he appeared  
  
"What has become of the town where is brother", asked Adam as he followed  
  
"The ants go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah, The ants go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah, The ants go marching one by one,The little one stops to suck his thumb and they all go marching down to the ground to get out of the rain, BOOM,BOOM, BOOM", laughed Caleb as the demons climbed over one another trying to reach the top of the pit 


	7. Chapter 7

"We didn't make it did we", whispered Spike as the Scooby gang was in a white room

"No you didn't but you did all that you could do", comforted Joyce as she appeared

"Mom", stated Buffy and Dawn at the same time

"This isn't what I wanted for you my darlings but at least you can't suffer anymore", said Joyce as she hugged the two

"You have all earned this so breath and relax", smiled Joyce as a side of the white room changed

"Mom", whispered Spike

"Mom, Dad, Sister", followed Angel

"What took you so long Liam", asked Angels Sister as she hugged him

"You've earned your paradise as you have redeemed yourselves", smiled Annie as she hugged Spike

"Hello Xander how have you been, asked Anya as she stood in front of him

"Good and you", asked Xander

"I've missed you a lot", answered Anya

"My brave girl", cried Xander as he took Anya into his arms

"Jenny", whispered Giles as he approached her

"Tara", whispered Willow when she saw her

"We may not have defeated the apocalypse but everyone's finally happy and whole", smiled Spike as he took Buffys hand

"And you know this is only a new beginning it's not the end", added Buffy as they followed their friends and Family


End file.
